elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier of the Giant Gods
The first extra dungeon of the additional storyline, unlocked after defeating the final boss, and fourteenth overall of the game. This fully organic maze is full of pulsating veins, arteries and other entrils; some of the most powerful and dangerous monsters thrive within this inmense being. Maps Soldier of the Giant God B1F.png|B1F Soldier of the Giant God B2F.png|B2F Soldier of the Giant God B3F.png|B3F Soldier of the Giant God B4F.png|B4F Soldier of the Giant God B5F.png|B5F Soldier of the Giant God B6F.png|B6F Soldier of the Giant God B7F.png|B7F Soldier of the Giant God B8F.png|B8F Enemies Northern Orc.png|Northen Orc High Cleric.png|High Cleric Shogun.png|Shogun Master Ninja.png|Master Ninja Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Mifune.png|Mifune Parasite Snail.png|Parasite Snail Mind Sucker.png|Mind Sucker Arch Demon.png|Arch Demon Brainsly.png|Brainsly Shapeshifter.png|Shapeshifter Dark Mistress.png|Dark Mistress Metal Mystica.png|Metal Mystica Samael.png|Samael Parasite Tail.png|Parasite Tail Katos Dragon.png|Katos Dragon Squeezer.png|Squeezer Demon Lord.png|Demon Lord Left Hand.png|Left Hand Magical Core.png|Magical Core Right Hand.png|Right Hand Dean.png|Dean Sorceror.png|Sorceror Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom Event Organ Lizard Baby.png|Organ Lizard Baby Organ Lizard Queen.png|Organ Lizard Queen Vengeful Spirit.png|Vengeful Spirit Lionel.png|Lionel Bosses Ulgel.png|Ulgel Researcher.png|Researcher Events 52. Demon´s Egg Started by encountering a lizardwoman monster caring for her eggs at B2F (x4,y18). She asks you to leave her in peace. If you do, after you've pulled out the bronze sword from the arthery at B7F(x6,y11) and return, she attacks you, this time along with her hatched babies. Reward: Illusion Drop. 53. Fate of the Dead Given by the ghost of Aygil at B3F (x5,y16), asking you to kill the ghost of Vani. Find Vani at B4F (x9,y16), who proposes that you kill Aygil instead. Make your choice, than return to the other one for you reward. Reward(s): Life Ankh from Aygil or Keen Ankh from Vani. 54. The Great Sorcerer's Bones Given by the Suspicious Merchant at Igdra Village. Collect all nine bones (two arms, two legs, pelvis, sternum, spine, ribs and skull), scattered at set locations throughout the dungeon; when you do, the sorcerer revives. Kill him and return to the village. Note: the sorcerer´s name is Lionel and it is very powerful; it will summon a Maelstrom to aid him in battle. Reward: Curse Ankh. 55. Birth-cry of the Old Era Started by encountering a robed ghost at B2F (x15,y12). Talk to him again at B8F (x11,y11), he asks the party to defeat a monster. Go to B5F (15,17) and fight Ulgel. After that return to the ghost at B8F and defeat it. Reward: Unholy Shield. Trivia In B6F, at coordinates (x9,y7) a portrait can be found; this item must be given to an old man in the Cave of the Ancients. With a total of eight floors, this is the biggest dungeon in the game, only after the final dungeon.It is also considered one hardest and most challenging dungeons in the entire game. This is the second and last organic dungeon in the game, the first one is the Great Tree Yap Gotz. The first floor resembles the Degus Gila Ice Caves. Gallery Soldier of giant gods.png Soldier of giant gods (2).png Soldier of giant gods (3).png Soldier of giant gods (4).png Downloadfile.jpeg|Enter the giant beast O2eViIF.jpg 291960_screenshots_2014-11-01_00001.jpg|Battle on the first floor ojewoekl.jpg|Ulgel´s lair juklwenmwel.jpg descarga (4).jpg|The Vengeful Spirit iwhjekl.jpg|Bad localization 291960_screenshots_2014-11-01_00010.jpg|A pair of Metal Mysticas 291960_screenshots_2014-11-01_00005.jpg|Meeting the Researcher wejweklenkl.jpg|The Researcher´s evil intentions Music Category:Location